Monitoring daily life activities has become very important for conducting human surveys. Computer-based interactive systems and varieties of sensors are widely used to monitor human activities like sitting, walking, and standing. Mobile phones with embedded sensors may also be used for monitoring and analyzing human activities.
Use of mobile phones has been considered a user-friendly approach. However, to monitor activities through a mobile phone, one should carry the mobile phone all the time. In most of the cases like watching TV or while sleeping, there is a possibility that one may forget to carry the mobile phone. Further, ubiquitous sensors are often considered uncomfortable and are difficult to deploy. Also, camera based systems are not preferred due to issues of privacy.
Therefore, the best approach is the use of computer vision technology to sense and monitor human activities by using skeleton joints. However, in computer vision technology, many of the skeleton joints are sensitive to noise. Further, skeleton-based methods are considered expensive.